The following publications describe holders for toroidal-core inductors with plug or connection pins anchored in the holder body, and devices for isolating voltages of different toroidal-core inductor wire windings: DE3318527A1, DE9412107U1, and EP0468314B1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,130 describes a component with a toroidal-core inductor suitable for surface mounting, which includes two wire windings and a holder. The holder has a recess in which the toroidal-core inductor is mounted. Projections for winding ends of the wire windings are on the body of the holder. Openings, through which the wire ends are guided loosely, are in a wall of the recess. The wire ends are attached to corresponding projections. During fabrication of such a component, it is difficult to automate passing the wire ends through the openings.